Shinobi of the dead
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: they are among the students of Konoha prepatory academy and it is up to our fateful heros to stop them, with a ditzy nurse (Tsunade) and a terrifying biology teacher (Orochimaru) ; SMALL naruhina; main: sasuhina, shikatema, kakaanko, kibasaku, and a little bit of asumkuro. WARNING: language and small sexual content.


**Shinobi of the dead**

* * *

**Goth: HI! I have decided to make another Naruto story but this one is based on highschool of the dead HOTD. Sasuke, Takashi will you 2 please do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke/Takashi: Hn whatever… Gothicsasuhina2012 does NOT own Naruto or HOTD that would be complete disaster if she did. Hope you enjoy her writing. **

* * *

**Prologue: character analysis**

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

HOTD: Takashi

Gender: Male

Interested in: Girls

Family: Mom, Dad, Older brother (Itachi), And Little sister (Sadaku {OC})

Info: In the story Shinobi of the dead Sasuke will be taking on the role as Takashi. He is very intelligent and he will also take on the bad boy role. He will be one of our heroes in this chair griping story. He is the Captain of the Karate Club and he is best friends with Naruto Uzumaki.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

HOTD: Hisashi

Gender: Male

Interested in: Girls

Family: Mom, Dad

Info: In the story Naruto won't be in this as much as most of the Naruto stories, but he will be mentioned in this story in like flash backs or just remembering him. Naruto will be taking on the role of Hisashi. He dies while protecting his girlfriend from _them. _He is Co-captain of the karate club and he is Sasuke's best friend.

Name: Hinata Hyuga

HOTD: Rei

Gender: Female

Interested in: Boys

Family: Dad, Little sister (Hanabi), Older brother (Neji)

Info: In this story Hinata plays our little heroin Rei. Hinata starts out Dating Naruto until he gets bit by one of _them. _Hinata then falls in love with Sasuke and has a hard time showing her feelings for him. Though she can be a little shy she can also be super badass if needed. She is the Captain of the martial arts club and Judo club. She will be another member of our little team of heroes.

Name: Sakura Haruno

HOTD: Saeko

Gender: Female

Interested in: Boys

Family: Mom, Dad, Older brother (Sasori)

Info: Sakura will be bringing to life the role of Saeko. At the beginning of the story she will start to try and get the attention of Sasuke. Later in the story she will see that Sasuke only has eyes for Hinata and she will start to fall for some one else who will not be joining their group until later. She is very skilled with a sword and is the Captain of the Kendo team. She will part of our little crew of zombie killers.

Name: Temari Hatake (Same Temari in the Naruto world)

HOTD: Saya

Gender: Female

Interested in: Boys

Family: Mom (Anko), Dad (Kakashi), Older Brother (Kankuro), Twin Brother (Gaara)

Info: Saya wears glasses while Temari does not wear glasses. Temari is very smart and really out spoken most of the time. She has a secret crush on someone in the school but will be revealed later. When the outbreak of _them_ starts she immediately starts to analyze _them _instead of going to the teachers because she says and I quote " Why would I want to go to some stupid teachers for help when they don't even know what is going on around here". She Ranks number 2 on the class list and deems herself smarter than most teachers here. She is another one of our heroes.

Name: Shikamaru Nara

HOTD: Kohta

Gender: Male

Interested in: Girls

Family: Mom, Dad

Info: Shikamaru is not fat like Kohta. In fact he is actually really skinny. Though he is as lazy as Kohta he is actually smarter than him. Shikamaru Ranks number 1 in the class rating list, though he barely does anything. He is sometimes called Lazy ass by Temari. He just puts it off as nothing important and goes about his way. He has a secret crush on Temari. He is the last guy to join our little team so far.

Name: Tsunade

HOTD: Shizuka

Gender: Female

Interested in: Boys

Family: Husband (Jiriya), Daughter (Shizune)

Info: Tsunade is exactly like Shizuka except that she is not as ditzy as Shizuka. Tsunade is the medic in the group and also legal adult. Her boobs are not as big as Shizuka but bigger than the others. Even though she is ditzy she is also very smart.

Name: Orochimaru

HOTD: Mr. Shido

Gender: Male

Interested in: ?

Family: Son (Kabuto)

Info: Orochimaru is exactly like Mr. Shido I mean exactly like Mr. Shido. He basically creeps everyone out except some of his followers and son. Like Mr. Shido Orochimaru holds back Hinata and makes her repeat a grade wich makes Hinata Hate him for ever.

* * *

**Goth: I will try and get chapter 1 up in about 3 days but i wouldn't count on it I have college and plus I just got me a job so that will get in the way as well.**

**R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU .**

**~gothicsasuhina2012**


End file.
